paralelworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Black and White Brothers (Suna and Luna)
The Black and White brothers are knowed very much, not beacause of theyr powers, but only cause of theyr assassinations and betrayl's, in wich they suceded on killing two emperors and one god in an "One Plan Only". They control 4 of the "Planetary Legendary Weapons", in wich two are used by the black brother, Suna, and the other 2 by the White brother, Luna. They are natural of the Geish Mountains, but theyr family blood type is unknow. Background Many years ago (about 140 years), there was two man's wich theyr only reason to live was to kill all of theyr enemies: Suna and Luna, now know as the Black and White Brothers. Suna is the older one being Luna the younger one. One day, the Emperor of Geish Mountains gived them an mission, in wich was to kill the Master Chief general of the Great Sea village. Not only Luna and Suna finished all of the village in record time, as after that, they killed theyr emperor without any remorse's. After that, the brothers weared kimonos, Suna having an black gold outfit whille Luna has an white silver outfit. It looks like an kimono, altough with many diferences. 3 years has passed, and Suna has the idea to catch the famous 8 weapons of the "Planetary Legendary Sactuary". Luna agree's with Suna and together they could find only 4 weapons. Suna getted the Kinji (An dagger/Schythe, wich its effect consist on taking all of the energy of the opponent) and Lumpos (An katana wich its effect consist only on stealling all of the physical moves, memories and more of the opponent). Meanwhille, Luna gotted the Xchisu (An axe/hammer, wich consist's in smaching any type of iron, bone etc with easly) and his favorite , Kinjukaka (An shield, wich consist's in defending of all types of attacks, serving as a warning also). Both of them gotted what they wanted and leaved the place to kill the rest of the emperor's. Great Holocaul Batlle War Once reborned in the midlle of the batlle, Suna and Luna quikly learned about the paradox of theyr enemies, the D-Liner's. In rage, the brothers runned thru there, where they found Navarro, Raven-G and Royal-D.Line. They start the talk, as Suna explains to them by this words: "None of u will touch us, and even if u would, u couldnt. We are the forbidden seals". As Suna talks, Raven started to run into Luna direction, as he jumped and holded his katana, elevating it to cut Luna, but it was an mistake. Luna grabed then his arm and throw him to the trees, where raven would almost break his own arm. Luna starts to do some fire power, but Navarro could erase them all, as Suna did the water power and Royal erased them. Suna laughed to Luna after that, as he uses his Sun jutsu: Flashlight, to confuse them all. Navarro opened a litlle his eyes, and he saws Suna almost cutting Royal right arm. Navarro instead, sacrificed his own arm, to save's Royal one. Suna laugh's of that happening, as Luna by suprise, kicks Navarro in the back, sending him into a K.O state. Now, there is only on the batllefield, Suna and Luna against Royal and Raven. Raven starts to talk to Luna, asking what about the remorses of what they did in the past, but without any answer, as Luna only laughed in their face. Meanwhille, Suna was preparing his left weapon, hiding it from both eyes, and launched an fire power at Raven, without exit as it was stooped by Royal with his "Thunder Shield". Luna, observing that error, started to run at Raven and Royal without any obstacle in front of him, launching sucessufly his "Water Moon Rocket" against Raven, hitting him sucessfuly. Raven, now layed with an wound on his shoulder beacause of Luna's "Water Moon Rocket", trys to observate the weak point of Luna and Suna moves, without sucess on his plan. Suna then uses the Sun jutsu: Flashlight again to kill once and for all Raven and Royal, but an shot was hitted on his hands. Pedro D Line comed to the fight with the help of Alex Gray. Suna smilles, as he then shots Alex on his shoulder with the Sun jutsu: Light shot , sucessfuly hitted. The body of Alex dissapears as a water clone, emerging the real Alex from behind. Alex standed his right hand to punch Suna, but Luna stoped the hit and kicked Alex mouth directly, sending him to the floor. Pedro shooted Luna, but without any effect on him. Luna and Suna then smilled at them, laughing also and they started to talk with them a litlle. It was sayed that Luna haved an iron type body and Suna an liquid type body, wich it was too dificult to hit them. Pedro smilled, sayng that he discovered that soon as he comed to the fight. Raven iniciates his level up, as well Alex. Royal and Pedro also iniciated their level up on their weapons, but that maked only Suna and Luna laugh more. Royal advanced to Luna with his hand engolfed with thunder and tryed to stab Luna, but without any luck, as Luna grabed on his hand and sended him far away from him. Luna smilled, but the plan worked well, as Raven shooted the Mega Tenchou at Luna, and Luna thinking that his skin was iron, suffered with the attack, knowing now that for wich element that touch on the iron body, it will turn human for 5 seconds. After the dust, the faces of Raven and Royal where shocking. Luna was alive, only with a scratch on him, as he and Suna laughed. Luna then, appeared behind Raven and smacked his face on the ground, stating that no one never will and never did an wound on his body, as Suna after that sayed that it was a lie. There was just two mans who wounded them dangerosly. King Buckan and King Brittan, the legendaries Kings of the Highed Stated Mountains Empire. Luna smilled, sayng that he wasant afraid, cause thoose two where on his team now. As Luna was speaking, the sword of Raven stabed Luna's chest, as Luna look's to him seriosly angry. Luna stabs his own hand on Raven left shoulder, and throw him to the rocks, as Suna looks worried up on his litlle brother. Then, Suna freaks out and rages himself into his second form, covered with dark aura. Luna calms Suna, as they two looked at Raven and Royal. Luna and Suna then, relaxed, together morphed into their second stage. Luna now look's alike a moon, and Suna like a Sun. Raven releases his weapon spiritual form, and Royal does that too and the four start the second round. Raven advances against Suna, raising his sword and unleashing an powerfull Lunar Getsu Tenchu against him, but Suna deflects it with sucess with his Sol Defense. Royal, at the same time, releases hsi thunder storm strike against Luna, but without any effect, as Luna body becomed into an powerfull Titanium skin. Royal and Raven steped back, tryng to connect some strategie against them two, as they looked to be unstopable. Pedro, after an conversation with Alex, releases his guns spiritual form and shoot's Luna and Suna with his Supreme Gatling Bullet's Strikes, releasing more then an million shots of bullets maded of fire and water style. After an dense dust, Luna and Suna released their combination power, the "All mighty Sniper Ray" at Pedro. Royal putted in front of Pedro, taking with the damage, as his arm has now, caused by the attack, an whole in it. Pedro helps Royal to get up, but Suna and Luna quikly goed behind them and kicked both to the ground. Standing there layed, Pedro and Royal prepared to defend, but an opening was viewed on Suna's leg. Pedro, quikly understanded that, and shooted it with his "Cannon Water", damaging sucessfully Suna's leg, as Suna after that attack, steps back a litlle. Luna raised his arm after an litlle talk to Pedro, but it is immediatly cutted by R, who appeared quikly into the batlle with Kat Gray and Generall Von Kross. Kross realized the power of the brothers and tryed to isolate the both of them, one into an different corner. With sucess, the brothers where separeted as their power where down a litlle, but not their fear. Kross faced Luna, in a fair match as Suna faced R. An time passed on the batlle, Suna looks at Luna, sayng that their jobs are done here, explaining they didint haved been into full control mod of Dr.Guttenberg and together dissapeared, leaving the rest on batlle. Andre Death on the Holocaul War After Andre and R maked the impossible and together in their new fusion defeated Gala, Andre fellted tired and slowly getted into one of his knee's. Gala maked the supreme power "One More Death", summuning all of who died in the batllefield. More then 1.0000 swords pierce andre's body, incluinding Suna's and Luna's weapons. After that happens, andre blow's them up in his true malign form.